


Полуденное солнце

by AlpineEdelweiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Unrequited Love, Неозвученные чувства, Русский | Russian, постканон, постхог
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineEdelweiss/pseuds/AlpineEdelweiss
Summary: Полуденное солнце выжигает землю, а навязчивое чувство любви сжигает человека...
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Полуденное солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Драмионы на ЗФБ-2017

Южное июльское солнце греет вовсю, подсвечивая ягоды винограда — стеклянные шарики среди сочной зелени. В полдень на небе ни единого облака, а над холмами висит знойная дымка, будто от самой земли, чёрной и горячей, валит пар.

Каждый день Драко прячется от солнца под большим раскидистым деревом, но солнечный свет постоянно находит его и там, просачиваясь между ветвями и листьями. Драко изнемогает от жары и жалеет, что поддался на уговоры Блейза и приехал в Васто.

Итальянцы похожи на детей: они плачут, когда им грустно, и громко смеются, когда весело, не стесняясь, не пряча чувства за фасадом устоявшихся в обществе стереотипов.

Так и Забини. Он открыто обижается, если что-то идёт не по его плану, витиевато ругается и бурно размахивает руками. Согласиться с ним легче, чем продолжать спорить. В этот раз первой сдалась Астория. Стоило ей сказать Забини, что они с Драко приедут к нему летом, как на его лице расцвела широченная улыбка. Он пристукнул пятками, словно был обут в крылатые сандалии. Он Меркурий, баловень судьбы, не иначе.

Астория влюбляется в побережье Васто с первого взгляда, как и во всё итальянское, начиная с кухни и заканчивая музыкой, не разграничивая маггловский мир и волшебный. Её интересует всё: помпезность музеев, блеск дворцов и вечерняя тишина садов. Поначалу она останавливается возле каждого уличного актёра или мима. Ей нравятся перчаточные куклы, и иногда Драко чувствует себя одной из них, совершенно пустой, податливой и ни на что не способной, кроме язвительных замечаний.

Люциус считает невестку легкомысленной и наивной, но глуповатой Асторию точно назвать нельзя. Она много читает, хотя в первый год их брака Драко не замечал за ней особой любви к литературе. Сейчас же её трудно застать без книги в руках. Когда он наблюдает за ней в библиотеке Мэнора, а она склоняется над страницами, машинально накручивая волосы на палец, ему мерещится другая девушка в другой библиотеке — призрак из прошлой жизни, зыбкая тень среди стеллажей.

Драко с ней ничего не связывает, кроме мелких — и то малоприятных — воспоминаний, но это не мешает ему волей-неволей отслеживать в газетах судьбу Гермионы Грейнджер.

Она окончила учёбу в Хогвартсе, пока Драко провожал отца в Азкабан, и стала главой Отдела по защите магических существ, когда Люциус вернулся.

Относясь к тому типу людей, кому работа приносит удовлетворение, у кого она не отнимает силы, а придаёт новые, облагораживает, красит, Грейнджер будто сияет изнутри. Драко греется в этом свете, разглядывая её колдографию в свежем выпуске газеты. Отвратительно, но каждый раз он находит Гермиону Грейнджер непозволительно счастливой.

Она по-прежнему одевается слишком просто, её причёску Нарцисса назвала бы преступным попустительством, а походку — шагом военного на плацу; но именно эти мелочи и детали каждый раз вызывают у Драко невольную улыбку. Тогда в груди что-то сердито шевелится, он ходит по Мэнору и роняет всё, за что ни возьмётся.

Нарцисса называет это «нервами», опасным недугом, от которого нет лекарства.

— Лучший способ успокоить нервы — поездка на море, — сказала она, узнав о приглашении Забини.

Перед таким натиском никто бы не смог устоять. Через пару дней миссис Забини уже встречала Драко и Асторию на вилле, одетая в странный халат, с ароматическими палочками в руках, которые были понатыканы и по всей гостиной. Сладкий дым курился над лестницей и просачивался на второй этаж.

— Это благовония, — объяснил Блейз, показывая Малфоям дом. — Декорации для моего нового отчима. Его родина — Дели, где у него фабрика по изготовлению летающих ковров. Он пробудет там до конца недели, но вы ещё успеете с ним познакомиться. Мама всерьёз увлеклась индийской культурой, но это ненадолго, — усмехнулся Блейз, — пока он ей не наскучит. В любом случае, вечером у нас странные танцы и странная еда. Можете присоединиться.

Заметив смущение Драко, он рассмеялся.

— Не бойтесь, ваша спальня не так экзотична. Каждая комната в доме отделана на определённый манер. Ваша — посвящена Франции. Третий муж моей мамы был заводчиком сниджеров из Бордо.

Драко не помнил имени того несчастного дурака из Аквитании, что пару лет приходился отчимом его другу, но с лёгкостью мог бы перечислить все его владения от Лилля до Тулузы, ведь в конечном итоге они достались матери Блейза.

— Прибыльное дело, — заметил Драко, разглядывая стены комнаты, выкрашенные в нежный сиреневый цвет и украшенные позолоченными плафонами.

— Так и есть. В прошлом году оно принесло нам пару тысяч галлеонов.

На пороге спальни раздался хлопок, и перед Малфоями предстал домовой эльф в белоснежной тоге и аккуратных сандалиях. Ленивой походкой матроны он внёс чемоданы.

— Cavolo! За те деньги, что мы платим, можно двигаться и побыстрее, — проворчал Блейз.

Домовик с достоинством и прежней скоростью принялся за шляпные коробки.

Перед поездкой Астория внезапно решила перекраситься из блондинки в шатенку и привезла в Васто кучу вычурных шляп, подходящих к новому цвету её волос.

— Вы даёте своим эльфам заработную плату? — вскинув брови, спросил Драко.

— Здесь иначе нельзя, вот они и осмелели, — развёл руками Блейз. — Похоже, в здешнем правительстве есть своя Грейнджер и своё Г.А.В.Н.Э., и домовики тут процветают.

Со странной теплотой Драко подумал, что Грейнджер бы это понравилось, и снова ощутил, как у него «разыгрались нервы».

— Это так здорово! — с уверенностью произнесла Астория. — Через несколько лет в Англии тоже забудут об эльфийском рабстве. На летних каникулах я часто бывала у бабушки Куинни в Америке. Там уже давно отказались от этого пережитка прошлого.

Она улыбнулась и принялась помогать эльфу с вещами.

Блейз, глядя на это со стороны, растерянно поинтересовался, нравится ли другу эта комната.

Спальня была действительно прекрасна, похожая на уголок Парижа, в котором Драко был лишь однажды, и то в далёком детстве. В простенках от пола до потолка тянулись зеркала, и в каждом из них отражалось его удивлённое лицо.

* * *

  


Вечера, к облегчению Драко, были наполнены не только индийской музыкой.

Набережная Васто по-настоящему оживала с заходом солнца. Она полнилась сиянием, игрой теней и света: от мерцающих фонарей, звёзд и свечей на столиках кафе под открытым воздухом. Плеск волн, набегающих на песок, аккомпанировал итальянской гармошке. В воздухе витал фруктовый аромат, идущий от джелатерий с самым лучшим мороженым из тех, что Драко когда-либо пробовал. Его делали столь обожаемые Грейнджер магглы, но это не мешало ему быть волшебным на вкус.

Атмосфера роскоши и веселья царила повсюду и отлично успокаивала Драко «нервы». Он забывал о страхах и волнениях, превращаясь в обычного туриста, прогуливающегося по улочкам Абруццо с молодой женой, каким-то чудом угадывающей все его прихоти.

А в воскресенье Забини показал им оперный театр. Музыка и свет — чистая магия, созданная руками обычных людей, покорили Драко. Больше у него не возникало сомнений в том, как провести выходные.

* * *

  


Он стоял в сверкающем позолотой вестибюле в ожидании театрального бинокля, хотя в любую минуту мог трансфигурировать в него любой попавшийся под руку предмет. Но магия здесь творилась лишь в одном месте — на сцене, и Драко не хотел этому мешать.

Официанты проносились мимо, разнося шампанское. Драко снял с подноса два бокала и отнёс один Астории.

Она стояла неподалёку и разговаривала о чём-то со светловолосой женщиной, чья красота с годами стала ещё поразительнее.

— Драко, ты знаешь Флёр? Она приезжала в Хогвартс участвовать в Турнире Трёх Волшебников.

— И влюбила в себя всех мальчишек школы, — усмехнулся он.

Флёр звонко рассмеялась и искренне его поприветствовала.

— Ты здесь одна? — спросила Астория.

— Нет. Джор’дж откр’ывает пер’вый филиал магазина в Италии. На откр’ытие пр’иехала почти вся семья. К сожалению, не все любят классическую музыку, но Билла мне удалось-таки сюда заманить. Вон он — немного опер’едил вас в очер’еди за биноклем. И с нами сегодня Гер’миона.

Едва это имя прозвучало в воздухе, как у Драко похолодели руки, а спина напряжённо выпрямилась. Он не стал оборачиваться, но этого и не требовалось. Через мгновение Билл Уизли уже стоял рядом с Флёр, а по другую руку от него оказалась Гермиона. В глубине души Драко надеялся увидеть её располневшей и одутловатой, чумазой дурнушкой с перепачканными чернилами пальцами, но перед ним предстала молодая женщина, в которой было прекрасно всё, кроме её фамилии.

Глупо было рассчитывать на то, что при встрече с ней ему будет всё равно. Столько лет он убеждал себя: нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы любить кого-то за внешность, за лицо, волосы и фигуру. Отец со школы хранит колдографию Селестины Уорлок, а Астория до сих пор собирает вырезки газет, если там упоминается Локхарт. Но это другое. Драко знает наверняка, что его жена не затряслась бы, окажись Гилдерой Локхарт рядом, а Люциус во сне не представлял ту певичку в своих объятьях.

Астория взяла Драко под локоть; она не могла не почувствовать, как он дрожал, но не подала виду. Она спросила что-то… Её голос шуршал позёмкой и был ничем, пока в сердце Драко играла музыка, грохотали басы, гремел Триумфальный марш.

Драко хотелось зажмуриться, закричать, сбежать отсюда, убраться из Италии на родную землю, чтобы его и Гермиону снова разделяло море — и, желательно, не одно.

Воспитание и внутренний такт позволили ей взглянуть на Малфоя без презрения и протянуть руку для пожатия.

Губы Драко растянулись в улыбке. Нужны были силы, чтобы разжать их и произнести:

— Миссис Уизли.

Сардоническое фырканье, которым он сопроводил эти слова, вышло не таким уж насмешливым, как он рассчитывал, и Драко остался недоволен.

Он всё смотрел на неё… смотрел и смотрел… искал в её глазах цвета чёрной виньольской черешни — то, чего там не было. И нет.

Раздался первый звонок. Позолоченные двери открылись.

Зрителей пригласили в зал.

— Вы когда-нибудь слушали «Аиду»? — спросила Флёр, заглядывая в программку.

* * *

  


Эльфы развешивают на верёвки свежевыстиранные простыни, поглядывают на безоблачное небо и почёсывают затылки.

Целое блюдо черешни стоит перед Драко на столике, но в такую жару ему ничего не хочется, лень пошевелить даже пальцем, не то что играть с Блейзом в квиддич.

Он откидывает голову на спинку кресла и мечтает о порции семифредо или кофейного джелато. Тогда он будет абсолютно счастлив. Или почти.

В воздухе танцует древесная пыль, оставляя сладковато-пряный привкус на языке.

Каждый день Драко прячется от солнца под большим раскидистым деревом, но солнечный свет постоянно находит его и там, просачиваясь между листьями. Ветви дерева такие тяжёлые, что тянутся не вверх, а вниз — к земле, напоминая прутья клетки. Качели, привязанные к одной из веток, смахивают на птичью жёрдочку, а Астория — птичка, сидящая на ней. Она в лёгком ситцевом платье в бело-голубую полоску, непривычно простом для неё, но Драко это нравится.

Ветер ласкает её блестящие волосы тёмно-каштанового оттенка, делая их чуть растрёпанными.

Здесь и сейчас под жарким полуденным солнцем она так похожа на Гермиону Грейнджер, и у неё есть одно неоспоримое преимущество — она его любит.

Астория поворачивается и тепло улыбается.

— Может, прогуляемся до набережной и купим мороженое? Тебе, конечно, кофейное?

Её глаза цвета Адриатического моря сияют, а кожа на щеках чуть покрыта веснушками, и Драко впервые кажется, что с «нервами» пора кончать.

Он улыбается ей в ответ.

— Я попробую угадать, какое хочешь ты.


End file.
